


If I just lay

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Представь, что есть только мы. Мы – здесь, мы – сейчас.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I just lay

**Author's Note:**

> Очень сильно вдохновлено песней "Chasing cars" Snow Patrol. Написано в 2006ом году.

Опустись на траву. Позволь ветру унести себя. Забудь о войне, которую мы ведем. Оставь свою горечь на той стороне. Пусть ты не можешь убежать от боли, но постарайся хоть на мгновение отпустить ее. Представь, что есть только мы. Мы – здесь, мы – сейчас. Нет дороги, нет войны, нет страха. Нет обязанностей перед собой, перед друг другом. Нет границ реального и дозволенного. Только мы, способные на что угодно. Представь, что мы можем позволить себе остаться здесь. Не закрывай глаза. Посмотри на меня. Раскинь руки. Дай траве окружить тебя, дай солнцу осветить тебя. Не вспоминай о дороге. Дорог у нас будет много, но это мгновение, когда мы можем позволить себе забыть обо всем - лишь одно. Забудь наши имена, забудь о нашем долге, забудь, кто мы. Вспомни, что у тебя есть сердце. Протяни руку и коснись меня. Забудь, чему нас учили и вспомни, что мы выучили сами. Позволь нам потеряться. Позволь себе быть счастливым. Позволь себе быть моим. Сделай вид, что это все возможно. Улыбнись шелесту травы. Забудь о нашем будущем, создай для нас то настоящее, которое мы заслужили. Ты можешь ничего не говорить. Ты только слушай. Я так хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил. Что бы позволил этому мгновению быть. Посмотри на меня. Улыбнись мне. Кивни мне.


End file.
